blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Runaway Rocket/Gallery/2
Flying over the city S1E17 Busy city street.png S1E17 Rocket flies over the street.png S1E17 Crusher and Pickle still on the rocket.png|"Pickle, I don't wanna be on this rocket anymore!" S1E17 Pickle "Look on the bright side".png|"Hey, look on the bright side. Thanks to this rocket..." S1E17 Rocket flies past buildings.png S1E17 Multiple stores.png|"We get to fly over all these stores!" S1E17 Pickle spots a store.png|"Oh, oh, look!" S1E17 Sign for the pet store.png|"There's the pet store!" S1E17 Crusher "The pet store?".png|"The pet store?" S1E17 Rocket flies through pet store sign.png S1E17 Crusher stuck in picture of dog with bone.png|LOL S1E17 Sign for the ballet store.png|"And here comes the ballet store!" S1E17 Crusher "Ballet?".png|"Ballet?" S1E17 Rocket flies through ballet store sign.png S1E17 Crusher stuck in picture of ballet tutu.png|Double LOL S1E17 Crusher "Underpants?".png|"Oh, oh, oh! And the underpants store!" "Underpants?" S1E17 Rocket flies through underpants store sign.png S1E17 Crusher stuck in picture of underpants.png|Triple LOL S1E17 Crusher "I wanna get down!".png|"Oh, this is terrible! I wanna get do-o-o-o-own!!!" S1E17 Pickle is sure they'll get rescued.png|"Aw, don't worry, Crusher. I'm sure someone will rescue us." S1E17 Crusher hears Blaze's horn.png|HONK-HONK-HONK-HONK, HONK-HONK, HONK! S1E17 Crusher "I can't believe I'm about to say this".png|"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but..." S1E17 Blaze is coming.png|"Yay! Blaze is coming!" S1E17 Crusher relieved that Blaze is here.png|"Yup, Blaze and AJ will save us for sure." Springing through the construction site S1E17 Rocket reaches construction site.png S1E17 Crusher and Pickle "Nothing gets in their".png S1E17 Rocket loops through the air.png S1E17 Rocket spinning around through crane's pipe.png S1E17 Rocket bashes against walls of boxes.png S1E17 Boxes drop piles of junk.png S1E17 We have to get over the junk.png S1E17 Blaze thinking.png S1E17 Blaze "Wait a second".png S1E17 Blaze finds something useful.png S1E17 Blaze pulling the spring out.png S1E17 It's a spring.png S1E17 Blaze demonstrates how springs work.png S1E17 Spring bounces in front of Blaze.png S1E17 We can use the spring.png S1E17 Let's try it.png S1E17 Blaze going further away.png S1E17 Blaze about to charge.png S1E17 Blaze lands on the spring.png S1E17 Blaze bounces over the pile.png S1E17 Blaze lands on the other side.png S1E17 AJ "The spring worked".png|Alright! The spring worked! S1E17 AJ hears Crusher and Pickle.png S1E17 Blaze sees rocket flying away.png|"This way, AJ." S1E17 Blaze "We've gotta keep up".png|"We've gotta keep up with that rocket." S1E17 Blaze dodges some junk.png S1E17 Blaze dodges more junk.png S1E17 Blaze hops over a pile of pipes.png S1E17 Rocket breaks more boxes.png S1E17 Rocket breaks yet more boxes.png S1E17 Rocket breaks yet one more set of boxes.png S1E17 More piles of junk.png S1E17 Help us find another spring.png S1E17 Find the spring in the pile of boxes and barrels.png S1E17 Blaze gets the spring.png S1E17 Blaze ready to bounce.png S1E17 Blaze jumps on the spring.png S1E17 Blaze bounces over the pile of boxes and barrels.png S1E17 Blaze makes it to the other side.png S1E17 AJ "We made it".png|We made it. Now let's see if we can get over the next pile. S1E17 We need a new spring.png S1E17 Find the spring in the pile of ocean equipment.png S1E17 Blaze launches his tow hook.png S1E17 Blaze hooks up to the spring.png S1E17 Blaze gets the spring down.png S1E17 Blaze jumps onto the second spring.png S1E17 Blaze bounces over the pile of ocean equipment.png S1E17 Blaze lands again.png S1E17 One more to go.png|Just one more pile to go. S1E17 Find the spring in the pile of musical instruments.png S1E17 Blaze grabs the final spring.png S1E17 Blaze ready to bounce for the last time.png|Get ready for the biggest bounce yet! S1E17 Blaze jumps on the last spring.png S1E17 Blaze bounces high into the air.png S1E17 Blaze flipping through the air.png S1E17 We got past all the junk.png S1E17 AJ points to Crusher and Pickle.png S1E17 Rocket spins around another crane.png|There go Crusher and Pickle! S1E17 Rocket still flying out of control.png S1E17 AJ "Now's our chance".png S1E17 Blaze revving up.png S1E17 Blaze zooms forward.png Springs are the coolest things! S1E17 Blaze "Gotta bounce".png S1E17 Blaze driving through the construction site.png S1E17 Blaze jumps and bounces off a spring.png S1E17 Blaze bounces across more springs.png S1E17 Blaze swings from a crane's magnet.png S1E17 Blaze bounces off another spring.png S1E17 Blaze rides across a wall of boxes.png S1E17 Blaze bounces off yet another spring.png S1E17 Blaze "And set the energy free".png S1E17 Blaze passes trucks.png S1E17 Workers spring up their loads.png S1E17 Boxes and barrels fly up to the trucks.png S1E17 Truck puts pipes on a spring.png S1E17 Truck slides onto the pipes.png S1E17 Truck springs up.png S1E17 Truck and pipes land at the top.png S1E17 Blaze bounces on a trampoline.png S1E17 Spring on Blaze's shock absorber.png S1E17 Blaze jumps and flips.png S1E17 Blaze springs up some boxes.png S1E17 Blaze jumps high in the sky.png Flying over the forest S1E17 Birds in the forest.png S1E17 Rocket scaring the birds away.png S1E17 Rocket flies over the forest.png S1E17 Pickle sighs happily.png|"Ah..." S1E17 Pickle "I love the forest".png|"I love the forest, 'cause there's so much to see." S1E17 Pickle mentions flowers.png|"There are pretty flowers..." "Flowers?" S1E17 Rocket flies through a tree of flowers.png S1E17 Crusher covered in flowers.png S1E17 Pickle mentions berries.png|"And delicious berries..." "Berries?" S1E17 Rocket flies through a tree of truckberries.png S1E17 Crusher covered in truckberry juice.png|"Oh! And all kinds of animals!" S1E17 Skunks in the trees.png|"Like those cute little skunks." S1E17 Crusher "Skunks?!".png|"SKUNKS?!?" S1E17 Rocket flies past the skunks.png|Yup. S1E17 Skunks stuck on Crusher.png|P-U!!! S1E17 Rocket spirals into the sky.png S1E17 Rocket disappears into the treetops.png Grizzly chase S1E17 Blaze driving down the forest path.png|"Crusher!" S1E17 Where are you Crusher and Pickle.png|"Pickle!" S1E17 Blaze sees a grizzly bear ahead.png|"Where are you?" S1E17 Blaze spooked by the grizzly bear.png|Look! A grizzly bear! S1E17 Grizzly fast asleep.png|Lucky for us, this bear is fast asleep. S1E17 Blaze sneaks past the grizzly.png S1E17 Blaze "a really, really loud noise".png|The only thing that could wake up this grizzly would be a really, really loud noise. S1E17 Rocket flies right over the grizzly.png|And...there it is. S1E17 Grizzly wakes up.png S1E17 Blaze shocked "Uh-oh...".png|Uh-oh! S1E17 Grizzly starts chasing Blaze.png S1E17 Blaze looking back at the grizzly.png S1E17 Grizzly chases Blaze.png S1E17 Blaze zigzags with the grizzly behind him.png S1E17 Blaze reaches the canyon.png S1E17 Blaze and grizzly in the canyon.png S1E17 Blaze jumps through the canyon.png S1E17 Blaze makes it out of the canyon.png S1E17 Grizzly bashes some logs away.png S1E17 Grizzly chases Blaze further through the forest.png S1E17 Blaze trying to escape the grizzly.png S1E17 Grizzly gaining on Blaze.png S1E17 Grizzly still chases Blaze.png S1E17 Blaze jumping to a mountain ledge.png S1E17 Blaze lands on the ledge.png S1E17 Grizzly nowhere to be seen.png S1E17 Blaze thinks he's safe.png|Phew. S1E17 Grizzly appears behind Blaze.png S1E17 Blaze jumps off the ledge.png S1E17 Blaze leaving the mountain.png S1E17 Grizzly chases Blaze again.png S1E17 Grizzly gains on Blaze in the forest.png S1E17 AJ "That grizzly is following us everywhere".png S1E17 We need a way to stop him.png S1E17 Blaze passes by some trees.png S1E17 Blaze finds a piece of wood.png S1E17 Blaze carrying the wood.png S1E17 Will the wood stop the grizzly.png S1E17 Grizzly bursts through the wood.png S1E17 He ran right through it.png S1E17 Blaze is chased more.png S1E17 We need to something else.png S1E17 Blaze passes more trees.png S1E17 Blaze finds a metal sign.png S1E17 Blaze carrying the metal sign.png S1E17 Will the metal sign stop the grizzly.png S1E17 Grizzly pushing the sign.png S1E17 He broke right through.png S1E17 Grizzly chasing Blaze yet more.png S1E17 We have to find something else to try.png S1E17 Grizzly still chases after Blaze.png S1E17 Blaze jumps through the forest.png S1E17 Grizzly looks by a tree.png S1E17 Blaze passes one more tree gap.png S1E17 Blaze finds a mattress.png S1E17 It has springs in it.png S1E17 Mattress springs up close.png S1E17 Maybe the mattress will bounce the grizzly away.png S1E17 Blaze tying the mattress to the trees.png S1E17 Will the mattress bounce the grizzly away.png S1E17 Grizzly presses against the mattress.png S1E17 Grizzly bounced away.png S1E17 AJ "That grizzly won't chase us anymore".png S1E17 Blaze and AJ look up.png S1E17 Crusher and Pickle fly overhead.png S1E17 Blaze "We've got a rocket to catch!".png To return to the Runaway Rocket episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries